Sanguis Fratres
by Ansters
Summary: Pocas personas sabían la verdadera identidad y personalidad de Hermione Jean Granger; y por desgracia para él, Draco Lucius Malfoy era una de ellas. Draco y Hermione comprometidos por un encantamiento y dos anillos.
1. Prólogo

**Sanguis Fratres **

_Disclaimer: Todo la referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

Prólogo

Pocas personas sabían la verdadera identidad y personalidad de Hermione Jean Granger; y por desgracia para él, Draco Lucius Malfoy era una de ellas. Acababa de meterse en la cama cuando su padre lo había convocado en su despacho. Tuvo que ponerse una bata verde oliva de seda ya que solo llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color, y salir corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. Golpeó la puerta del despacho de su padre con sus nudillos antes de que esta se abriera. Y allí estaba ella, con su mirada divertida y juguetona, sentada en el sofá al lado de la hoguera. Su rostro estaba marcado por pequeños destellos rojos que su copa de vino tinto desprendía.

- Hijo, toma asiento. Espero que nuestra invitada no se haya aburrido por tu tardanza –le reprimió Lucius Marfoy con ese tono frio y aristocrático que tanto le caracterizaba.

Draco se acercó al sofá donde estaba ella, le cogió delicadamente la mano y se la llevo a los labios.

- Hermione,-pudo sentir como se le erizaba la piel cuando su aliento la rozó.

- Draco-dijo ella en apenas un susurro.

- Ruego tu perdón por mi retraso, pero a decir verdad no encuentro causa alguna por la que nos deleites con tu presencia a altas horas de la noche.

- Hijo,-Lucius interrumpió el cruce de miradas entre el descendiente del linaje Malfoy y su prometida.- el señor le Fay ha solicitado una reunión. Si no te importa acompaña a la Señorita le Fay mientras voy a recibir a su abuelo a la entrada de la mansión.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y se retiró de la sala. Draco se sentó en el sillón contiguo al de su padre, en frente de Hermione. Los dos procedieron a inspeccionarse minuciosamente antes de continuar hablando.

- Malfoy, ¿nunca cambias de color de pijama?

- Me acabo de despertar y he tenido que correr por todo el pasillo, discúlpame por no haber tenido tiempo para cambiarme de color el pijama- dijo con su voz arrastrada y sarcástica, siempre tenían que disimular delante de sus familias .- ¿Por qué estás aquí Granger?

- Oh, -se llevo la mano con la que no sostenía la copa al pecho con un deje de teatral dramatismo- se me olvidó que nos son horas para que los niños pequeños estén despiertos. –reprimió una sonrisa y añadió- Y esperaba que fueras tú quien me explicara el porqué de que mi abuelo nos halla reunido justo una semana antes de que empiece el nuevo curso de Hogwarts. Hace apenas 10 minutos recibí una lechuza con una carta pidiéndome que viniera lo antes posible –suspiró antes de volver a llevarse la copa de vino a los labios.

- Ha sido tu abuelo quien nos ha convocado, no querrá tu familia anular el matrimonio, ¿no?

- ¿Tanta pena te daría?

- Prometimos desde los cinco años que nos casaríamos cuando yo cumpliera los 18. De todos modos no creo que sea eso, ¿alguna idea?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, solo lo hacia cuando no encontraba una respuesta a algún enigma o estaba nerviosa. Siempre procuraba esconder lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no se daba cuanta lo fácil que era leerla. Tan inocente e ingenua y a la vez, tan inteligente y astuta. Y pensar que había elegido cambiar de apellido e ir a Gryffindor solo por desafiar a nuestras familias. Todavía no podía creer como no había acabado en Slytherin. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los sacó a los dos de sus respectivas ensoñaciones, y se levantaron a recibir a los recién llegados.

- Pequeña mía, puedo escuchar los mecanismos de tu cabeza trabajar a velocidades forzosas por cuatro kilómetros y medio a la redonda -Máximus le Fay hizo acto de presencia detrás de Lucius, y con un leve movimiento les indicó que se volvieran a sentar-. Pero siento decepcionarte querida, no lo adivinarías ni disponiendo de dos décadas para pensarlo.

Y a continuación los dos hombres se sentaron al lado de sus respectivos herederos. Le Fay era un hombre alto y fornido, con porte aristocrático como su propio apellido indicaba. Probablemente nadie sabía su edad, pero su pelo era excesivamente blanco y llevaba una barba de apenas varios centímetros bien cuidada. Tenía una mente sagaz y perspicaz, cualquiera que tuviera la ocasión de conocerle pensaría que rondaba ciertamente la delgada línea de la locura. Pero pocos sabían que detrás de su excentricidad se escondía un hombre inteligente, astuto, serio y retorcido. Draco Malfoy lo admiraba por ello.

Su sangre procedía de una de las familias más importantes que el mundo pudiera haber pisado alguna vez, ¡procedían de la mismísima Morgana le Fay! Cualquier persona del mundo mágico que escuchara ese apellido se estremecería. Esa era una de las causas por las que Hermione había decidido coger otro apellido para ir a Hogwarts. No le gustaba que las personas juzgaran a otras por su linaje. Parecía mentira que la descendiente directa de Morgana, bruja conocida por su tendencia a las artes oscuras y enemiga de Merlín, estaba a favor de los sangresucias y muggles. Máximus siempre decía que si Morgana se levantara de su tumba sería para volver a ella al ver en que se había convertido su descendencia.

Lucius ofreció una copa de whisky de fuego a los hombres de la sala, y cuando todos estuvieron acomodados incitó a Máximus a explicar a que se debía esta reunión.

- Lucius, Lucius… Nunca fuiste muy paciente, ¿no es así? Me acuerdo cuando tu padre me invitó a tu décimo cumpleaños. Estabas tan ansioso que no pudiste esperar hasta la hora de abrir los regalos, y intentaste abrirlos a escondidas –soltó una carcajada- todavía no sé que hechizo utilizó Abraxas para mandarte volando al lago.

Draco estaba perplejo, nunca habría podido imaginar que su padre fuera tan descuidado como para no revisar sus regalos con algún instrumento anti-magia antes de abrirlos fuera de tiempo. Todo Malfoy sabía que estos estaban protegidos con un hechizo que iba pasando de generación en generación cuando su sucesor se convertía en padre. Era una extraña tradición. Hermione en cambio intentaba ocultar sus carcajadas tosiendo disimuladamente.

- Deja de intentar matarme con la mirada, -hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia- todos sabemos que no funciona. Supongo que estaréis interesados en por qué os he llamado ha estas horas de la noche.

- Así es abuelo.

- Pequeña, -se inclinó y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de su nieta- creo que esto te interesará tanto como a mí. Estaba yo en la biblioteca de nuestra mansión cuando, buscando entre los tomos más alejados, ha caído un pergamino de las estanterías –acto seguido sacó de su túnica un pergamino bastante viejo que entregó a Hermione y ésta procedió a leerlo en alto:

"_Sanguis Fratres es un encantamiento bastante peligroso, que he decidido investigar. Parece una magia ancestral que pocas personas se han atrevido a utilizar. Para empezar, porque al hacerlo decides conectar tu mente y cuerpo con otra persona. En esta época nadie parece gozar de la confianza suficiente como para arriesgarse a perder su libertad por un simple amigo. Quizás porque la libertad es demasiado valiosa o porque nadie piensa que el otro merezca tu propia vida. He hablado con Arturo de mi descubrimiento, se ha mostrado demasiado entusiasta. La magia siempre le ha fascinado. Me ha recordado sutílmente que sería una buena idea utilizarlo. No es que me de miedo perder mi vida por él; si no más bien, me da miedo que él pierda su vida por mi. Le conozco demasiado para saber lo leal y honrado que es conmigo. (…)_

_Parece que el encantamiento ha tardado cinco días en mostrar algún que otro indicio.(…)_

_Me temo que debo darle la razón, el encantamiento es más que útil. Podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente cuando queramos. Al principio no sabíamos como lograrlo, pero solo hay que pensar en la persona en concreto con la que estás ligada y luego mandarle lo que quieres decir. Es mucho más cómodo y rápido que hablar normal. Pero él dice que prefiere que no hablemos mentalmente cuando estamos solos. Dice que extraña mi lentitud al hablar, que así no doy misterio. (…)_

_Hoy estando los dos reunidos con Morgana, a esta le ha ofendido el comportamiento de su hermano Arturo. Le ha dado una bofetada con el anillo y le ha abierto una herida. He podido sentir como le dolía, pero no me ha molestado. Entonces he pensado que quizás el comportamiento de Arturo era culpa mía, y por tanto la herida de su mejilla también. He pensado que debería ser yo quien llevase esa herida. ¡Por Salazar bendito! La herida se ha cerrado en la mejilla de Arturo y a pasado a estar en mi mejilla. Morgana lo ha presenciado todo. Me ha preguntado que clase de magia había utilizado, Arturo le ha gritado que se metiera en sus asuntos y se ha marchado indignada. Aunque me ha parecido muy graciosa su expresión. (…)_

_Morgana parece empeñada en encontrar el hechizo, siempre ha tenido un gran talento para la curación. Pero me da miedo pensar para que utilizaría el encantamiento. (…)_

_Arturo estaba nervioso en su boda. Cuando se ha conjurado el hechizo del matrimonio he sentido como se desprendía esa unión que tenemos. Lo hemos hablado, ya no podemos comunicarnos mentalmente. Parece que el hechizo del matrimonio es una magia más poderosa que Sanguis Fratres y ha anulado el encantamiento. Parece que Morgana también se ha dado cuenta. (…) _

_He entregar este pergamino a Arturo. Ha pensado que sería mala idea que alguien con malas intenciones lo encontrase. Espero que quien lea esto sepa utilizar y admirar lo que este hechizo representa._

_Merlin."_

Hermione terminó de leer el pergamino y miró perpleja a su abuelo. Este sonrió al darse cuenta del entusiasmo de du nieta. Siempre le había gustado que hubiera sacado su curiosidad.

- Veo que entiendes lo que significa, pequeña.

- Por supuesto que sí –respiró hondo antes de continuar-. Abuelo, como ya he reiterado más de una vez, por fin tengo las pruebas que demuestran que Morgana no era una buena persona, como siempre tratas de inculcarme, si no una ladrona.

Lucius y Draco suspiraron y se frotaron el puente de la nariz al mismo tiempo. Hermione tenía entre manos una de las magias más poderosas y ancestrales; y lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza era que su antepasada tenía que haber robado el pergamino para que ella lo pudiese estar leyendo.

- Pequeña, en todo caso deberías decir "supuesta ladrona", no puedes ir acusando sin pruebas a cualquier persona que veas. Y creo que no os habéis dado cuenta hacia donde quiero llegar –suspiró y sus ojos brillaron por la excitación del momento-. Quiero que seáis vosotros dos quienes prueben este encantamiento ancestral.


	2. Chapter I

**Sanguis Fratres **

_Disclaimer: Todo la referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_- Pequeña, en todo caso deberías decir "supuesta ladrona", no puedes ir acusando sin pruebas a cualquier persona que veas. Y creo que no os habéis dado cuenta hacia donde quiero llegar –suspiró y sus ojos brillaron por la excitación del momento-. Quiero que seáis vosotros dos quienes prueben este encantamiento ancestral._

1

Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado en los últimos siete días. Después de discutir con su abuelo durante más de una hora, Draco y ella se habían resignado a aceptar el encantamiento cuando Lucius se mostro a favor. Máximus le había prometido que discutirían nuevas clausulas del matrimonio, y Lucius no se lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse a su hijo para obligarle a aceptar. En ese momento, los más jóvenes de la sala se dieron cuenta que no tenían alternativa. Pero los dos admitieron que no sería tan mala idea. Ella porque probar una nueva magia que no había sido utilizada desde la Edad Media le picaba la curiosidad, y él por lo divertido que sería comunicarle comentarios picarescos sin que nadie de Hogwarts se diese cuenta.

El quinto día después del encantamiento, las familias le Fay y Malfoy se reunieron en una exquisita reunión de té para discutir las nuevas clausulas del matrimonio.

-Flashback-

(…)

-Máximus, creo que ya es hora de que el mundo sepa que Hermione es una sangrepura. Como pretendes que mi hijo se acerque a ella en Hogwarts –tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar, llevaban por lo menos dos horas discutiendo-. Además, tanto honor y lealtad que refleja hacia sus amigos Gryffindors , ¡y les a mentido toda la vida!

-Padre, me temo que esa afirmación es incorrecta –se atrevió a interrumpir Draco, él y su prometida no habían abierto la boca desde que empezó la reunión-. En tercero acordamos que ella contaría a sus amigos el estado de su sangre a cambio de libertad sentimental hasta que nos casemos.

-¡Qué! –Los tres adultos de la sala gritaron al unísono.

-Hijo mío, ¡como pudiste engañar a tu prometida! –el color de Narcissa Malfoy había bajado varios tonos.

-Madre, la verdad es que fue una muy buena idea. Teníamos que disimular que no había nada entre nosotros.

-Hijo, sigo sin comprender porque tenéis que disimular algo.

-Madre…

-Cissy, los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen tantos prejuicios como nosotros –Máximos interrumpió las explicaciones de su futuro nieto, no quería que el tema se desviara otra vez-. Entonces Lucius, ¿qué propones?

-Ya que Hermione se niega a que su apellido salga a la luz –esperó a que la nombrada afirmara con la cabeza antes de continuar-, quiero que por lo menos el mundo sepa que es una sangrepura.

-Si es así, el muchacho tendrá que acompañarla en cualquier evento social que requiera una pareja.

-Me parece bien. Por otro lado, creo que ya va siendo hora que lleven los anillos de la familia.

-Me temo que eso tiene más de un inconveniente. Nuestros anillos tienen los sellos de las familias, qué pasaría si a Draco se le descubriera con el anillo de compromiso de la familia le Fay. Aunque pensadolo mejor, sería una situación bastante divertida –sonrió-. A cambio, exijo que tu descendiente llegue casto al matrimonio.

Hermione carraspeó. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, en especial Draco la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Cómo podía ser tan idiota. Lucius arqueó una ceja expectante. Y Máximus se dirigió hacia él.

-Muchacho, ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?

-Bueno… técnicamente esa cláusula no la podríamos cumplir –y antes de que nadie empezara a gritar, se apresuró a llevar a su prometida a su misma tumba-. Hermione tampoco es tan casta, pura e inocente como podréis pensar. Al fin y al cabo, perdimos la virginidad al mismo tiempo.

Dulce venganza. Hermione se atragantó con el té que estaba ingiriendo y se sonrojó hasta tonos insospechados, a Narcissa se le cayó la taza de porcelana al suelo hasta romperse en mil pedacitos y empezó a abanicarse con la mano. La cara de Máximus se había desencajado y Lucius simplemente saco pecho orgulloso y mantuvo su sonrisa torcida que tanto caracterizaba a su familia. A ningún Malfoy se le resistía una dama.

"_¡Malfoy, pronto los aurores se van ha llevar una gran sorpresa al encontrar tu cuerpo muerto en extrañas circustancias!"_

-Granger, dudo que a los aurores le importe mucho el asesinato de un Malfoy.

Todos se volvieron para mirarle. No tenía ningún sentido lo que acababa de decir. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Hermione acaba de comunicarse conmigo mediante telepatía –la acusada seguía intentando recuperarse de su atragantamiento-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Draco Malfoy, deja de intentar cambiar de tema –Lucius había encontrado más que divertido la situación anterior.

(…)

-Fin del Flashback-

A Hermione se le subieron los colores de solo recordar la situación. Desde ese día Draco y ella habían empezado a hablar telepáticamente. No era tan difícil como pensaba, solo había que concentrarse en querer decirle algo y como si de una conversación normal se tratara, hablar. En la reunión habían llegado a varios acuerdos, entre los cuales destacaban que los hijos engendrados deberían llevar los apellidos Malfoy de Lay como un único apellido, formando así un nuevo linaje. El apellido de Lay no podía morir con Hermione, y para sorpresa de la misma, todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, incluido Lucius. A cambio los dos debían llevar los anillos de compromiso en todo momento; gracias a Merlín, a nadie se le ocurrió especificar donde. Hermione se llevo instintivamente la mano al pecho, donde escondido entre sus ropajes, se escondía colgado de una fina cadena de plata el anillo de la familia Malfoy. Suspiró y se apresuró a llegar a la Plataforma 9¾.

Draco Malfoy estaba más contento de lo normal. No solo jugar con el anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo le subía la moral y el orgullo, si no que al pensar lo divertido que sería el curso este año no podía reprimir su famosa sonrisa ladeada.

-Hijo, deja de sonreír con esa cara de embobado y haz caso a tu madre –la familia Malfoy al completo habían ido a despedir a su hijo a la estación King's Cross.

-Discúlpame madre.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de los Weasleys que abrazaban efusivamente a una recién llegada Hermione. Toda la familia Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia ellos con rostros fríos y molestos.

-No puedo esperar a ver la cara de esos pobretones conejos cuando sepan a quien pertenece su mano –Lucius habló con un tono frio y siseante.

-Querido, cuanto más esperemos más dulce será la recompensa –volvió su rostro hacía Draco, y antes de dar un abrazo a su hijo dijo-. Sube al vagón y procura no decepcionarnos ante esas comadrejas.

Hermione se acomodó en el vagón, estaba feliz de volver a encontrarse con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Los había echado de menos durante las vacaciones. Ella había pasado la mayoría de los días con los Grangers. Cuando con cinco años sus padres murieron Máximus decidió que lo más seguro era que se quedara con el matrimonio Granger. Cuando años más tarde la situación se tranquilizó, Hermione se negó ha abandonar a su nueva familia. Él sabía mejor que nadie como la muerte de sus padres la había obligado a madurar y a decidir por ella misma. Para satisfacción de ella, su abuelo no opuso ninguna resistencia. Y siempre que podía iba a visitar a su ángel. Con los años le enseñó el significado de su sangre y de sus obligaciones. Por eso, en una reunión con los Malfoy antes de ingresar en Hogwarts, Draco había cometido el error de decir lo que pensaba sobre los muggles. Y Hermione, en defensa de su familia, decidió que sería buena idea ir al colegio de mágia y hechicería con el apellido Granger en respuesta.

-Pues no sabéis chicos, hay rumores que hablan de que este año se van a trasferir los alumnos de un mago prestigioso a Hogwarts –Ginevra Weasley parecía más entusiasmada de lo normal. Por las cartas que habían intercambiado, Harry y ella habían empezado por fin una nueva relación.

-Ginny, no deberías estar entusiasmada. Por lo que he leído no hay nadie autorizado en estos momentos para impartir clases privadas; por lo tanto, ¿no os resulta demasiado sospechoso?

-Mione.. Mione… Siempre buscando el lado oscuro de las cosas. Quizás solo sean un par de chicos guapos descarrilados que no han tenido la ocasión de socializarse con otras chicas guapas como nosotras.

Ron gruñó sonoramente por el comentario de su hermana, y antes de que empezaran una discusión sobre lo bien que estaría Ginny sin ningún hombre alrededor, Hermione salió al pasillo con la excusa de ir a ponerse el uniforme del colegio. No era que no le gustasen las conversaciones de sus amigos, pero dudaba que su cabeza pudiera soportar más gritos de los que había escuchado en los últimos tres días. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Draco y sus perritos falderos comiéndole el culo en el pasillo.

-¡Pero mirar a quien tenemos aquí! –la estridente voz de Pansy Parkinson retumbó por todo el vagón.


	3. Chapter II

**Sanguis Fratres **

_Disclaimer: Todo la referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_(…) Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Draco y sus perritos falderos comiéndole el culo en el pasillo._

_-¡Pero mirar a quien tenemos aquí! –la estridente voz de Pansy Parkinson retumbó por todo el vagón._

2

-Parkinson, ¿por qué no te apartas del camino y le haces un favor al mundo? –Pocos entendieron el doble sentido del comentario mordaz de Hermione.

"_Malfoy, ¿seguro que no quieres replantearte la oferta de que le ponga un bozal a tu amiguita?"_

-Cállate, Granger. Deberías dejar de propagar esos rumores tuyos de que eres una sangrepura. Aunque bueno, mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, cualquier familia te hubiera abandonado con asquerosos muggles después de ver tu odiosa cara.

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy se encontraban taponando la entrada de los cambiadores. Los cuatro estaban vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes Slytherins. Algo que Hermione no pudo resistirse a comentar, ignorando los insultos de Parkinson. Su abuelo y Lucius habían empezado a propagar el rumor como habían acordado.

-Umm.. ¿Venís de cambiaros todos juntos? –Interpretó con una voz lastimosa, la clase de voz que se utiliza cuando quieres consolar a alguien. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla con teatral preocupación, y como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un gran enigma continuó-. Eso explicaría por qué tus hormonas están tan alteradas, después de no poder levantar a ninguno…

Blaise no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia, y antes de que Pansy lograra pillar algo de lo que le habían acusado se apresuró a acorralar a Hermione contra la pared poniendo uno de sus brazos a un lado de su cabeza, recostando todo su peso sobre éste.

-Granger… -dijo en un susurro seductor.- Siempre pensé que detrás de esa fachada de mojigata se escondía una linda gatita…

Acto seguido siguió su camino, los demás le alcanzaron pocos pasos más tarde. Draco se quedó más rezagado, y cuando estuvo a la altura de Hermione que seguía apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisita, sus ojos de mercurio líquido se cruzaron con los marrones melosos de ella y se comunicó mentalmente.

"_Si él supiera qué clase de gatita…"_

Y antes de que Hermione se recuperara de su sonrojo; se retiró con la cabeza bien alta, porte aristocrático y sonrisa ladeada.

Ya a finales de quinto curso, después de un enfrentamiento entre Slytherins y Griffindors; Hermione, Ginny, Theodore y Blaise se quedaron castigados recogiendo el aula de pociones. Blaise descubrió entre uno de los armarios una magnifica botella de whisky de fuego y después de retar a la valentía de las leonas, los cuatro acabaron con una buena dosis de _veritaserum_ y alcohol entre las venas. Para sorpresa de todos, acabaron desahogándose alrededor de una linda hoguera. Blaise había admitido odiar a su madre y más de una vez se había escapado a un parque de atracciones muggles. Ginny se había sumido en una depresión por ser la hija menor de una familia de hombres y había despotricado contra su hermano y Potter. Theodore había confesado que era tímido por un trauma infantil donde se quedó sin pantalones ni calzoncillos delante de una perpleja profesora de piano, y estaba enamorado de Luna Lovegood. Para sorpresa de todos Hermione confesó su secreto de sangrepura, que en esos momentos solo lo sabían los Weasley y Harry, y dejo las cosas bien claras de lo que pensaba sobre su abuelo y sus antepasados. Gracias a Merlín a nadie se le ocurrió preguntar su apellido. Y después de despertarse por la mañana en la sala de los Menesteres medio desnudos, juraron no hablar nunca más de lo ocurrido. Desde entonces, la relación de los cuatro pasó a ser diferente, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Draco Malfoy iba en su carruaje sentado al lado de una mimosa Pansy que no dejaba de intentar abrazarle mientras contaba los últimos cotilleos del Profeta. Theodore y Blaise iban aguantando la risa todo el trayecto viendo las caras que su amigo hacía; cuando al moreno se le ocurrió mencionar otra vez el tema.

-Bueno, entonces qué. ¿Os habéis enterado de los rumores que circulan de que Granger, la señorita amiga-de-potty-orgullosa-sangresucia-soy-la-más-lista-de-mi-generación, es en realidad una sangrepura?

-Eso es imposible Blaise, todos sabemos que esa rata de biblioteca a divulgado esos rumores –a Pansy se le notaba excesivamente molesta-. Os recuerdo que ella misma admitió que era hija de muggles.

-Pansy, -todos se volvieron la vista hacia la dulce voz de Theodore, pocas veces se molestaba en hablar, y que demostrara interés sobre algo referente a rumores era algo más que extraño- debes admitir que los rumores se están esparciendo entre las familias sangrepuras. Lo que hace llegar a la conclusión, de que es un sangrepura quien está divulgando estos rumores.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que ella misma admitiera ser hija de muggles?

-Si os fijáis, ella nunca admitió ser hija de muggles, solo admitió que sus padres eran muggles.

-Eso no tiene sentido…

-Theo tiene razón, puede que se quedara sin padres y le hayan criado unos muggles como a Potter –rebatió Blaise, al fin y al cabo Theo y él eran los únicos conocedores de la verdad sobre el secretito de Hermione. Bueno, o eso pensaban ellos-. No crees, ¿Draco?

-Da igual de que color sea su sangre –Draco, que había intentado mantenerse lo más alejado de la conversación no le quedó más remedio que contestar-, seguirá siendo la odiosa rata de biblioteca.

-¿Debería sentirme ofendido por eso?

Y entre las risas de Blaise y las sonrisas de los demás por el comentario de Theodore, bajaron del carruaje y se encaminaron hacia un nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Ya en el comedor, Hermione junto a todo el colegio esperaban ansiosos el inicio del banquete. Los nuevos alumnos de primero ya habían sido elegidos por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Y como si el director, Albus Dumbeldore, pudiera escuchar las plegarias del alumnado se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al atril. Con un ligero carraspeo hizo callar a los estudiantes para dar comienzo a su discurso anual.

-Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts –el hombre de barba blanca y gafas de medialuna paseó sus ojos por los de unos entusiasmados oyentes-. Quiero presentaros al nuevo profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn. Un fuerte aplauso, por favor –Todo el comedor aplaudió apasionadamente por ordenes de su director mientras que el nombrado se levantaba de su respectivo asiento para agradecer los vítores-. Pronto dará comienzo el banquete, pero antes me temo que tengo unas últimas sorpresas. Como todos sabréis, últimamente ha habido varios rumores circulando por el mundo mágico. Aquél que una vez se sentó en este mismo comedor y paseo por estos mismos pasillos ha intentado profanar este colegio más de una vez –esperó que los murmullos acallaran antes de proseguir-. Sin embargo, Hogwarts sigue siendo seguro. Los muros con los que fue forjado seguirán protegiéndonos, para que ningún mago ni ninguna magia negra ose herir a sus queridos alumnos –una sonrisa endulzó unos viejos ojos cansados, que segundos antes habían mostrado una determinación y seriedad aplastantes-.  
>Pero esta no es la única noticia que hoy tengo el deber de comunicaros. Como ya sabréis, Dolores Umbridge sufrió un ligero percance que me ha llevado a la búsqueda de un nuevo profesor de DCAO. Y debo añadir que es para mí personalmente, y para toda la institución de Hogwarts, un gran honor tenerle entre nuestras filas. Sin embargo, el nuevo profesor de DCAO no podrá incorporarse por el momento. Por lo que será el profesor Severus Snape quien imparta esta asignatura junto a él –solo los aplausos de Slytherin se oyeron por el gran comedor-.<br>No obstante, el nuevo profesor de DCAO impartía clases a un grupo limitado de estudiantes en Finlandia; los cuales se incorporarán, a petición de su profesor, en el sexto curso de Hogwarts –levantó los brazos antes de continuar-. Por favor, os ruego una calurosa bienvenida a nuestros nuevos alumnos.

Y antes de que los suspiros de la parte femenina y las babas de la parte masculina salieran a relucir, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron.

N/A: Bueno… es la primera vez que comento (y mi primer fic xD). Antes de nada, quería agradecer a todos esos lectores, que se que me estáis leyendo (¬.¬ xD), que ponéis _"Story Alert"_, _"Author/Favorite Alert"_ o incluso _"Favorite Story"_ (o.O / aunque creo que es muy pronto xDD).

Y en especial a Adis25, dunaadharel, Patzy, Colmillos, KissFacinelli, china lop32, Noemi Cullen, artemis zabinni, Caroone y blackrose2797 por molestarse en dejar un review (que siempre sacan una sonrisita xD)

{PD. Caroone, me di cuenta… Las veces que he vuelto a leerme el primer capítulo yo también siento como no le pega, y probablemente sea mi culpa ya que quizás no la expresé correctamente. Cuando dice: _"Abuelo, ¡Morgana era una ladrona!" _No quise dar la intención de que fuera tontita; aunque como se puede leer, es lo que da a entender. Por eso he decidido cambiarlo a _"Abuelo, como ya he reiterado más de una vez, por fin tengo las pruebas que demuestran que Morgana no era una buena persona, como siempre tratas de inculcarme, si no una ladrona." _De esta manera expresa mejor lo que quería decir, Hermione no se siente orgullosa de ser hija de Morgana, ya que aparte de que no le importa el linaje de las personas, ella siente un cierto afán por superar a Morgana; porque ésta era una anti-muggles, enemiga de Merlín (Que había defendido los derechos de los que no tenían magia) Es por eso que encontrar algo que delata la forma de ser de su antepasada es más importante que un encantamiento ancestral.}

Bueno espero que eso lo haya aclarado, gracias por dejarme tu opinión (Que a veces hay cosas que no sabes si las has expresado correctamente o no xD)

Un saludo… y pronto nos volveremos a ver… (jojojo)


End file.
